


The Sweetest Thing

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: rarepair_shorts, Dominance, F/F, Femslash, Manipulation, Power Play, Spanking, Submission, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pansy returned to England for Draco's marriage to Astoria Greengrass, she never expected to get the maid of honour as a wedding favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Written for RarePair_Shorts winter fest 2013.

The fire crackled, the flames flickering in the hearth bathing the room in ruddy light and dancing shadows. In the large brass bed across the room, two women lay entwined. They were a study in contrasts: one tall, one short; one dark-haired, the other fair. Pansy, long-limbed and willowy, wore her hair in a straight, severe bob, her skin pale, her lips and nails painted the deepest scarlet. Daphne, her companion, was small and curvy, her long, golden hair falling in loose curls which spilled down her back and over her bare, tanned skin.

The air was filled with a heady aroma of wood smoke mingled with pricey French perfume and the unmistakable scent of sex. Assorted clothing — expensive robes, satin lingerie, silk stockings, high heeled pumps worth a month's salary — was strewn about the room. It had been stripped off and flung away in haste as the women had come in, kissing and groping one another, desperate to reach the bed. 

Pansy let out a contented sigh, then unwound herself from Daphne long enough to lean over to the bedside table. She reached for her wand, and a sterling silver cigarette case, with the raised form of a coiled snake adorning the cover. The snake's emerald chip eyes winked in the firelight as Pansy opened it and retrieved a slim cigarette. "You don't mind if I smoke, do you, darling?" she asked, her voice husky and deep.

"Of course you can," Daphne replied softly, shifting away slightly. She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her blonde curls out of her eyes, and off her face. She smiled at Pansy, her large blue eyes half-lidded in sated desire. "It's your house, isn't it?"

"Would you like one?" Pansy offered Daphne the case .

Rejecting the offer with a quick wave of her hand, Daphne said, "No, thank you. I don't smoke. I never did. It was always you and Bulstrode."

"Ah. I should have remembered that." It wasn't like Pansy to forget little details about the people she'd known; she'd made it a habit to study everyone she met, learning their intimate details, and committing them all to memory for future use. She frowned slightly; clearly she'd been away from England for far too long. "But you're extremely fond of expensive chocolates, aren't you?"

Daphne laughed, and snuggled closer to Pansy. "Yes. They've always been my one weakness."

_That, and beautiful women._ In one graceful movement, Pansy reclined against the headboard, lit her cigarette with the tip of her wand, and inhaled deeply. Silvery smoke spiralled upward, drifting into a nimbus around her head. 

"I'm so glad you came to the wedding, Pans." Daphne sighed. "I wasn't certain if you would, but I was hoping you might. I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

Pansy wasn't sure who had been madder: Daphne's younger sister, Astoria Greengrass — now Astoria _Malfoy_ —, for inviting Pansy to come to her wedding, or herself for actually accepting. She'd returned from her self-imposed exile in France to watch Astoria marry the former love of her life, Draco. 

After the Dark Lord's defeat, Pansy's name and reputation had been in tatters, forcing her to pack up and move to the continent in order to rebuild her life. She'd had no regrets where Draco was concerned. The Malfoys had lost their standing in the Wizarding community, and Draco was hardly the prospect he'd once been. When the owl had shown up on her windowsill in Paris, bearing the gilt-edged wedding invitation, Pansy had decided it was time to go home to England.

She'd arrived at the wedding with her head held high, determined to be the most beautiful woman in the room and the centre of attention. She hadn't failed at either. All eyes had been on her instead of the bride. Even Draco had been transfixed by her presence, but Pansy had pointedly ignored him all night long. Everything had gone according to plan, the bride sitting petulantly in a corner while most of the guests paid court to Pansy, or sat whispering about her at their tables.

Of course, seducing the maid of honour _hadn't_ been part of her schemes, but Pansy had to admit it was a very pleasant side effect. After a few drinks, Daphne had all but thrown herself at Pansy, confessing to a long-standing crush on her old school chum. Daphne's awkward attempts at seduction had been endearing, and Pansy couldn't bring herself to turn her down. She'd been living a secluded life in Paris, and she was most definitely ready for a change.

Now, hours later, she was very pleased she'd taken up Daphne's offer. The little minx had been surprisingly adept in bed, more than willing to do anything Pansy asked, allowing Pansy to do anything she'd wanted. Had she known the depths of Daphne's devotion while at school, or had any clue what a dutiful little submissive the girl would be, Pansy might have got involved with her earlier. Sadly, she'd had only had eyes for Draco in the past, too blind to see what other delights life had to offer.

Now she knew better. It felt wonderful to be the object of someone's adoration again, particularly such a pretty and pliable little witch as Daphne, her sweet, plump lips begging to be kissed, perky breasts perfect for pinching and sucking, and a pert bottom ripe for smacking. 

With a predatory grin, Pansy set her cigarette down, then leaned over, drawing Daphne in close. She kissed her long and hard, until the other girl was breathless, trembling with anticipation. Pansy had forgotten just how nice it felt to have a pet to play with. She couldn't wait to see what lengths Daphne would go to please her, or just how far Daphne could be pushed before she broke. 

As she lowered Daphne back down against the mattress, Pansy decided that she was glad to be back home. She would take the Wizarding World by storm, outcast no more, and with Daphne at her side.


End file.
